What Happened To Us?
by SassyBlueRose
Summary: the winx are pregnant and before they could tell the specialists, they break up with the winx for the betas. A new enemy arises and they want the winxs children. they find new transformations. will they live happily ever after or will they be single moms for the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_**Musa**_

God I hate him! He is such a jerk! The girls are out on their dates with the guys while I'm on my bed leaned against the headboard with my knees up. While he was yelling at me for no reason!

"SHUT UP RIVEN I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND IM TELLING YOU AGAIN SHUT UP!" he instantly shut up I had finally had it with him. I got up and walked over to him.

"Why is it that the trust that should be in this relationship is the only thing that you don't have? I've told you before that he's my friend and so what if I talk to him your acting like it's a crime" I walked out or the room and slammed the door really hard.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. He slowly came out and sat down next to me I walked away and he followed me and I walked away again. We did that until he got tired of it and pinned me to the wall.

"Stop running away!" he growled deeply "I'm sorry you no I hate seeing you with other guys even talking to them makes me jealous I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry" he said his violet eyes staring into my midnight eyes. I smiled "Its ok"

I leaned in and kissed him soon he deepened it and led me to my room, one thing led to another… and lets just say it was the best night of my life. We decided to watch a horror movie in my room after that. Half way through the movie I fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly. I tried to move but felt two arms wrapped around me looking up I saw a sleeping riven. He was leaned against the headboard with me against his chest. Turning to the left I looked at my digital alarm clock and it said 1:09 am. _"What is going on?" _I thought I slowly slipped out of riven's arms trying not to wake him up but unfortunately it didn't work and he started stirring.

"Ugh" he moaned loudly I quickly covered his mouth and he opened his eyes.

"It's one in the morning so be quiet," I whispered he gave me a questioning look. We walked to Tecna's room and opened the door so we could take a peek and found her and Timmy asleep. We went back to my room.

"When did you fall asleep?"

"After the movie ended, and the girls weren't home yet so I just fell asleep thinking they would wake me up when they get home but apparently not" he said rubbing his eyes. I got up and walked out of the room. I checked the other rooms and the guys were there. I went back to my room and grabbed my ipod.

"What are you doing" riven asked

I just smiled and did a quick spell on our dorm to make it sound proof. I connected my ipod to my boom box.

"Do you want to wake up the whole school" riven said

"Something like that" I smirked I turned it on full volume and played it.

"Aahhh" we heard several screams

I turned off the music "WHAT THE HELL MUSA!" Stella screamed as everybody came out of their rooms.

"Good morning" I said calmly

"GOOD MORNING? ITS FREAKIN 1:30 IN THE MORNING!" Stella yelled finally coming into the room. I bit the corner of my lip as riven started laughing.

"WHAT?" Stella yelled

"Your hair" I finally broke out laughing, as did the others. When we finally calmed down I talked.

"Why didn't you wake us up?"

"We wanted to but Stella and bloom didn't let us," Flora said leaning against Helia.

I turned towards them with a questioning look.

"What you two looked so cute we didn't want ruin it" Bloom smiled. I blushed

"Why are you guys here though did you sneak in" riven asked

"Ya pretty much" Brandon exclaimed

"You guys should get to red fountain," Tecna said with a yawn.

"Guess we should" Sky said

We all said our good byes and teleported the guys to RF and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stella**_

"WE'RE WHAT!" we screamed

"Your pregnant" Nurse Ophelia said

"A-are you sure?" Flora asked

"Yes I am" we all quietly started walking back towards our dorm

"What are we gonna do" Musa whined

"Should we tell the guys?" I asked looking up at them

"I think we should" Bloom said and the rest of the girls nodded

"I'm worried though" Tecna responded

"We still have to tell them though," Layla suggested

"Lets just get this over with" we transformed into our winx and flew towards Red Fountain and sat outside the gates waiting for them since they had gone on a mission today. We waited for another hour before we saw a ship land a few feet away from us and out came the guys. We ran towards them.

"We have to tell you guys something" Tecna breathed

"So do we" Timmy replied

"Ok then you go first" Musa insisted. She was totally stalling.

"We're breaking up with you girls," Sky said. As soon as those words hit me I felt a stab in my heart as tears arose in my eyes.

"Wait what" Flora cracked

"We are breaking up with you for the beta's," Helia said casually

"But why"

"Simple because we got what we wanted," Brandon asked

" I can't believe you would stoop so low!" Tecna yelled

"I can't believe we were gonna tell you that we were- ugh you know what forget it you guys don't_ deserve _to know." Blooms voice cracked while saying it.

"How could you" I heard Musa whimper.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" I was surprised that of all people Flora said that. I expected that from Musa.

"Lets get out of here girls" I teleported us to our dorms and sat in the living room crying our hearts out.

"Why would they do such a thing to us!" I whimpered thinking about Brandon. We had all been through so much together and he said he would never hurt me but I guess that was a lie.

"He promised to never leave me, no matter what happened" I felt the worse hearing Musa say that, out of all of us her and Riven had been through the most. I hugged her and we all started crying. When we finally calmed ourselves Flora spoke.

"We should get some fresh air"

"How about the lake"

"Ya we can't just sit around crying if they don't need us we don't need them," I agreed getting up.

We walked silently the whole way there.

"Aaahhhh" I heard Tecna scream as a dark, purple beam blew to a tree

"TECNA" we yelled

I quickly turned around to find 3 guys one had pitch-black hair and catlike yellow eyes, another had blonde hair with brown eyes, and third one had midnight blue hair with violet eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked getting in battle position as the other girls came next to me.

"The names Jeron that's Alam (we said pointing to the one with midnight hair) and that's Seth (he pointed to the blonde) and we want to destroy your children" he pointed to our stomach

"Right and we're just gonna give them to you" Layla rolled her eyes

"MAGIC WINX SIRENIX!" we yelled in union and transformed into our Sirenix and got ready for battle.

"This is going to be easy" he smirked. We fought for what felt like eternity and soon the specialists showed up. _"Great just what we needed" _I thought as we continued to fight

"STELLA WATCH OUT!" I turned around just in time to see Musa put Seth in one of her bubbles.

"ROCK EXPLOSION" she yelled throwing a beam towards the bubble and soon he fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears.

"Thanks Muse I owe you" I smiled

"No prob" we flew over to the other girls to see if they were ok. Just then the bubble surrounding Seth burst and they threw an attack at us and sent us flying into the lake, turning our hair into different colors.

"Lets stay down here till he leaves, we don't have enough strength to fight them any more" Flora suggested. A few minutes later we heard him speak.

"Huh guess there dead that was easier then I thought," I gestured the girls to be quiet as I turned invisible and poked my head out just enough so I could see what was going on. They just smirked and disappeared. I went down and told the girls we could go back.

"Thank goodness they're gone" I sighed the guys turned towards us noticing us now.

"We thought they had really killed you"

"You really thought that _water_ could get the best of us" I glared at Brandon for his stupid comment.

"You were great out there," Riven said trying to be nice. Which obviously wasn't going to work on Musa.

"whad ya expect" Musa exclaimed coldly


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bloom**_

I started walking back into the forest with the other girls.

"We should go get some ice cream," Layla said suddenly

" I like that idea lets go" Stella got ready to teleport us

"Lets walk I need time to think"

"I agree with Bloom let's walk," Musa said putting on her headphones.

"Hey I heard there's a battle of the bands competition in magix maybe we should join"

"That's a great idea Flora! We can get some ice cream then we have to make a song" Stella said fist pumping the air

We went to get some ice cream then went to the park to think of a song.

"Oh I know" Musa's face lit up as she started writing quickly on the notepad. When she was done she showed us.

"These songs are perfect Musa!" she had 3 songs written and they were perfect for the competition. The songs were _"This little girl, what hurts the most, and teardrops on my guitar" _

"You guys want to practice" Tecna asked

"Sure we got nothing better to do" we transported our instruments and started playing.

_(You should listen to the song)_

_This little girl_

_You got your keys, but where you going?_

_The third degree just isn't working._

_'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

_I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping_

_Are you alone? I know you're creepin'_

_'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

_I'm three steps from the edge_

_Whoa-oh_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Chorus:_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun._

_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?_

_'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

_Bridge:_

_I'm two steps from the edge_

_Whoa-oh_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Chorus:_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

_Chorus:_

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you, don't push me any further_

_But you 'BEEP' hurt her_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

_Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, hey!_

_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her!_

The next thing I know I here clapping. I turn and see a whole audience watching us.

"I didn't know we had an audience," I breathed

"Thanks everyone"

"You girls are in" I turn behind me and see Mrs. Faragonda

"What?"

"I'm one of the judges for battle of the bands and you girls are in"

"Awesome" we high fived each other

"The concerts tomorrow so come prepared"

"Thanks Mrs. Faragonda and not to be rude or anything, but why are you here" Stella questioned


	4. Chapter 4

Musa

We were at Mrs. Faragonda's office. She wanted to talk to us. I've never seen her so serious in my whole life.

"So Mrs. F what did you want to talk to us about" Bloom asked as she sat down

"This" she pointed to the door and in came the SPECIALISTS! Why are they always where we are? Can't they leave us alone!

"What are they doing here" I turned back to Mrs. F

"From now on they're your guardians"

"SAY WHAT"

"WE DON'T NEED THEM"

"WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OUR SELVES"

"WHY THEM"

We all started yelling at the same time and finally came to a conclusion and said the same thing.

"WHY"

"Because it's not just you girls now is it. You have the -"

"Um nobody besides you and nurse Ophelia knows so please don't tell anyone" she nodded and we all silenced as we remembered it just isn't us anymore we had kids to take care of.

"Ya but we could have Jake and the guy watch us they're coming over tomorrow" Stella quickly covered her mouth. The guys were coming!

"Who are 'Jake and the guys?'" Riven quoted. I turned to him and held my hand out like a stop sign then turned back to Stella.

"Wait so the guys as in-"

"Brian" Bloom

"Jordan" Tecna

"Brendon" Flora

"Trevor" Musa

"And Aaron" Layla

"Ya" Stella said wearily

"Well that's great, girls"

"So can they be our guardians besides _them_"

"Sorry Tecna but these boys have already been assigned to watch over you," she pointed to the 6 confused boy. We all groaned

"May we ask who they are? " Brandon asked

"O they're our _oomph_" I quickly covered Stella's mouth

"Why do you want to know?" Bloom

"Because we're guardians so we should know who you hang out with" Sky retorted

"Key word _**should**_"

"They shall have the dorm next to yours any questions" we shook our heads

"Ok then you are dismissed" we started walking to our dorms with the boys. We showed the boys their dorm and told them to just stay in their dorms and relax but they insisted on coming with us to our dorm.

"Uh oh" I said covering my mouth and putting a hand on my stomach. I felt vomit coming up.

Stella groaned, "Not now please" she whined, but I couldn't hold it in and I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting.

"Is she ok" I heard Riven ask _why does he care?_

"Why do you care?" Stella said

A few seconds later she came in with a glass of water. Once I was done I took the glass and gurgled half of it and drank the rest.

"Thanks Stell"

"No problem" she smiled

"You ok" I turned to Riven

"Ya" I grumbled as I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. Being pregnant sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Musa

"AAAAAHHHH" I fell off my bed with a thud. I rubbed my head groaning and looking at my clock 7:02. I got up and started walking towards the door. Why was Stella up this early, much less why did she yell? I walked out my bedroom and found Bloom sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Layla should be back from her morning jog any time now.

"Is it Stella again?"

Bloom just nodded as she got up

"Lets go see what happened before she starts screaming again" I sighed and followed Bloom. We opened the door to find Stella with a towel wrapped around her body and another one around her hair; she was pacing for some odd reason.

"What happened Stell" I sighed

" Look at this!" she shoved a paper in my face. It was a flyer for the battle of the bands and it said the theme is a masquerade ball.

"I don't see the problem," Bloom said looking at Stella.

"You don't see the problem! The problem is we don't have any dresses…"

"Stell we have tons of dresses"

"Let me finish Musa. We don't have any dresses that we haven't worn yet so…"

Uh oh here it comes

"…We have to go shopping!" bloom and me groaned. Suddenly the door to Stella's room burst open and in came the specialists!

"WHAT HAPPENED" Brandon yelled frantically looking around with alerted eyes.

"First of all your a little late second of all OUT OF MY ROOM!" Stella said pointing to the door. The boys stumbled out quickly and we followed them closing the door behind us.

"NEVER GO BARGING INTO A GIRLS ROOM LIKE THAT " Bloom and me yelled at the same time giving the boys some death glares. They nodded.

"What with all the ruckus girls" Flora yawned coming out of her room

"And also this early in the morning" Tecna said also coming out of her room

I showed them the flyer.

"Uh oh"

"Please don't say what I think she said"

"Sorry Tec but we are so if I were you I would start getting ready" they both groaned and walked back into their rooms to get ready.

"Ok I'm confused" I turned back to the boys and handed Riven the flyer

"You better get ready because we are going shopping" they groaned

"Wait you never told us you were participating in the contest" Nabu said

Before I could answer Layla burst through the door.

"Guys guess wh-" she stopped when she noticed the boys.

"What are they doing here?" she asked walking towards me.

"I'll fill you in later right now we need to get ready because we're going shopping" I said repeating the last part for the third time. We all left to our rooms.

_2 hours later_

"COME ON STELL" Bloom yelled for the fifth time we had been waiting for thirty minutes now.

"Coming!" she came running into the living room. Suddenly she tripped over the rug on her way.

"STELL" we all yelled. But the weirdest thing happened…she froze… it was like time itself froze, but only around her. She had tripped on the rug that was by our glass living room table. The edge of the table was pointed right at her stomach. I turned to the other girl to see they were in shock just like me. Bloom had her hands in front of her as if she was grabbing something.

"Quickly move her!" I yelled as Tecna also got up and helped me move her to a chair and position her right. I turned back to Bloom.

"Bloom I think you just did that" Tecna breathed

"It wasn't me. How could it be me?"

"It's the only logical explanation" she motioned to her hand.

"Can you try doing it again?"

"I'll try" she closed her eyes and a few seconds later Stella started moving again.

"Hey how'd I get in the chair?"

"…"

"We need to talk about this tonight." We all nodded

"Till then we don't speak of what just happened here" we all nodded once more before heading to the boys' room so we could go shopping.

6 hours later

"Stella its 3 in the afternoon. Are we done yet?" Helia grunted struggling with the bags in his hands.

"Yes we are," she said

15 minutes later we were finally back at Alfea. I opened the door to our room and found it a mess.

"What the heck happened here!" suddenly my ears picked something up.

"Shhhhhh" I put a finger to my lip and they went quit. I slowly walked in and motioned for the rest of them to stay put. Suddenly I heard a familiar howl from my room. Smiling I walked to my room door and was about to open it when a big, silver wolf ripped through the door and pounced on me.

"MUSA"

I just laughed as Riven and Brandon hauled him up and was about to stab him.

"Don't hurt him!" I interjected between the blade and the wolf.

"Hey Sprinter its so good to see you!" he barked as I gave him a hug. He was a big wolf with silver fur and gold eyes.

The rest of the girls came over.

"So this is the famous Sprinter huh," Stella scratched behind his ear as he happily wagged his tail.

"Uuuhhh… did we miss something here" Riven scratched his head.

"This is Sprinter my guard dog at Melody"

"Then how is he here" Sky asked

"We brought him of course" a voice came from behind

I turned around and found 6 familiar guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Flora

"GUYS!" we all yelled as we ran to them. I hugged Brendon.

"Hey Flo" he laughed hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" we had to pretend we didn't know they were coming. Stella made us promise.

"Came to visit you girls of course"

"And because Silver missed you" Trevor added while Ruffling Musa's hair

"Hey!" she started fixing her hair

"Since when do you care about your hair and since when do you wear skirts and heels" Trevor laughed

"Since Stella happened," she grumbled still trying to fix her hair

"Ya…HEY" we all started laughing. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I quickly turned around. We had completely forgotten about the specialists.

"6 totally confused guy here" Sky said looking stiff as well as the others

"Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu meet Brian, Jake, Trevor, Jordan, Brendon, and Aaron." Stella finished out of breath

"Guardians meet cousins and cousins meet guardians" They looked more relaxed when I said cousins. Weird.

"That explains why their eyes and hair are the same color as yours" Helia realized

"Why do you need guardians you're the Winx last time I heard you defeated the Trix, Darker and the Trix, Valtor and the Trix, Wizards of the Black Circle, and Tritannus and the Trix."

"Well because of these new villains…. what were their names again?" Nabu asked

"Jeron, Alam and Seth" Tecna and Timmy said at the same time. Tecna stiffened a little bite but relaxed just as fast.

"So big deal you can whoop their asses" Brian said

"We can but we kinda need them in case we do something stupid and end up hurting some people" Bloom said hesitantly

"I thought we were here to keep watch on you?" Brandon asked looking confused

"And who are these _people_" Jake asked. We looked at each other

"Should we" I asked

"I think we should" Tecna said we all nodded and took a deep breath

"Um we'll be right back" we pulled our cousins into our rooms

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "we're pregnant"

"…. It's Helia isn't it? He did this to you" I quickly opened my eyes

"N-no it is-sn't" I said holding back tears. He got up and walked out the door slamming it shut. A few seconds later I heard a thud and ran out to find Brendon had pinned Helia to the wall while the other guys were trying to get him off. Before I could even do anything the rest of the cousins came out and pinned the remaining specialists. They started yelling and cussing at them. I ran to the girls knowing that it would be no use to try and get them off.

"What do we do" by now we were all crying.

"The only thing we can do is use our powers" Tecna said

We ran back to our cousins. I focused my powers and waited for Blooms signal.

"NOW ICE CAGE," she yelled

"MOON SPHERE" Stella yelled

"WIND SPHERE"I yelled

"CAGE OF PASSION" Musa yelled

"CAGE OF THE OWL" Tecna yelled

"MORFIX BUBBLE" Layla yelled

Then suddenly everything went black.

_A few hours later_

"Ugh" I woke up to see plain white walls all around me. Great I was in the infirmary.

"You ok Flo" I turned to me right and found Tecna and the rest of the girls staring at me. I slowly got up and walked over to them.

"I'll manage"

"What exactly happened though?" Layla folded her arms

"We fainted isn't it obvious" Stella stated sarcastically

"I was talking about your powers those weren't your power"

"Indeed they weren't" we turned to see Ms. Faragonda

"The little kiddos were helping you out" she smiled

"Aw my little baby I'm so proud of you" Stella cooed

"You mean babies" we froze. Stella was gonna have twins!

"I'm having twins…IM HAVING TWINS EEEEEEEEHHHH" I have never seen her this excited in my life

"In fact you all are"

"…."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH" we all started jumping and screaming at the same time. I couldn't believe it I was having twins! I always wanted twins!

"Girls, girls calm down" soon enough we all calmed down and listened

"I suggest u start getting ready the contest is at six and its four right now"

"Wait there's only .1% chance that we would all have twins" Tecna said looking into her computer.

"We'll talk about that later right now you girls need to get ready" Mrs.F was hiding something again I could just tell from the way she was talking.

"Ok see you at six Mrs.F" we all walked out with smiles on our faces.

"What's going on we heard you girls screaming" the boys were all there

"They're twins! Eeeeeeehhhhh" Stella squealed

"Wait all of you or just Stella" Brian questioned

"All" Bloom smiled

"I don't get it" Nabu said slightly confused as Jake, Trevor, and Jordan fainted and Brendon, Aaron, Brian froze.

"Whoa what happened to them?" Helia asked as he bent down to check on the fainted boys with Sky and Timmy while the other 3 checked on the frozen boys…. Helia… why did you do this to me, I loved you so much and you hurt me. If only I could tell you that these twins were yours you would be so happy.

"FLORA"

"Huh…what" I turned to Musa

"You ok you zoned out"

"Ya I'm fine"

"Ok lets get going then"

"Wait what about them" Riven asked

"O whoops _teleportus_" Stella teleported them to the boys room and us to ours.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tecna**_

"STELLA!" The girls and me yelled at the same time "LETS GO!"

"IM COMING CHILL OUT!" we were all sitting _(just the girls)_ in the living room waiting for her. She finally walked out with her mask in her hand.

"Ok masks on" we all put our masks on

"Wait I forgot something!" Flora quickly ran to her room and came out holding a necklace. We all grew quiet as we watched her put it on, she looked up at us sadly.

"Just because he doesn't love me doesn't mean I don't" she whispered

"She's right" Layla got up from the couch and went to her room. One by one we all went to their rooms to put their necklaces one. We had all gotten a necklace from our boyfriends during our birthdays. I had promised Timmy I would always wear it. I took the necklace out of the drawer and put it on. **(Pics on profile) **I slowly trudged back.

"Ready?" we put our masks on

"Ready" we responded to Stella

Just then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" Stella yelled and in came the specialists.

"You girls re-" Brandon stopped once he saw us… or should I say Stella.

"What, do I have something on my face" Flora started rubbing her face to check for anything.

"Your fine Flo, lets go girls," I grumbled as I walked past them not even acknowledging them. We were walking down the corridors when we met up with our cousins.

"Sorry but we have to go girls" Trevor said disappointedly

"What why?" Musa asked

"Mom called and she wanted to see us all, she said it was urgent," Brian said

Bloom sighed, "ok see you soon hopefully" we hugged our respective cousins and Stella teleported them to Sparks.

We then continued walking out to the Alfea courtyard since that's where the competition was. The only thing you could see was lights, lights, and more lights.

"GIRLS!" we turned and found Roxy

"ROXY!" we all took turns hugging her

"It's been so long, we missed you dawling"

"Stella you're choking me"

"Sorry"

"So how're you doing and the chi-"

"They're fine," I answered hastily

"I kinda wanted to talk about that"

"We were planning a sleepover so we could figure things out, why don't you just join us" Bloom asked

"I'd love to"

"So how are you and Andy" Musa teased nudging shoulders with her. Roxy and Andy were dating for a year and a half now. They first met on Earth when we were getting ready to leave since we had found the last fairy on Earth. He had asked her out and then moved to Red Fountain to become a specialist when he found out about Roxy being a fairy.

Her face fell "That's the problem" Musa and Stella frowned

"What'd he do?" Stella growled

"I'll pummel him for you" Musa offered

Her eyes teared up and I hugged her as the girls surrounded us with a group hug.

"Thanks girls but I have to go girls I'm hosting the concert" she left and walked onto the stage

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

"YYYYYAAAAA"

"Well if you want to go to sleep then that's ok with me, I mean I can't hear you so obviously you'd rather be in bed right now"

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She giggled "ALL RIGHT THEN LETS-"

_Boom!_

I looked up as a purple vortex opened and out came a creature with the body of a wolf head and wings of a hawk.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKK" when I tired to move I couldn't

"I can't move," I said

"That things screech paralyzed us," Musa answered

Before we could say anything else seven guys fell out of the vortex followed by six girls in their enchantix form.

"MOON RAY" yelled the girl with midnight blue hair. A silver ray surrounded the boys as they safely floated down.

"YOUR ALRIGHT" the black headed girl yelled looking over her shoulder

"JUST FINE JEWELS" the black-headed boy yelled back

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKK "

"Ok lets get this over with girls" a girl with orangish and blondish

"TORNADO" yelled a brunette as a pink tornado engulfed the creature

"Convergence girls?" a midnight haired girl asked

"Lets do it," said a purple haired girl agreed

They surrounded the tornado

"ULTEMIX CONVERGIX" they shouted

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHKKKKKK" it dissolved into nothing as the tornado disappeared. The girls dropped right in front of us as the boys caught up with them. They were looking at us weirdly.

"A little help here" Musa said

"Whoops _reverse_" the purple haired girl said and I could finally move my arms

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Twilight"

"Alexandra"

"Symphoni"

"Juliet"

"Ivy, me and Alex are twins"

"Kylie"

"And I'm Tristin"

"I'm Dustin, Trinity's twin"

"Jay, Juliet's twin"

"Jake, Twilight's twin"

"Jesse"

"Adrian, Jesse's twin"

"Ryder, Symphoni's twin"

"Micheal"

"Maybe we should talk in my office" Mrs. Faragonda and Roxy emerged though the crowd. The fairies transformed back into their original clothes.

"Sure Mrs.F" _I think, Jay said how did he know her?_

We walked to her office and she closed.

"Now, we know what your names are but who are you exactly and where did you come from"

"Well we're the Ultimex club"

"And before we answer your second question what year is this exactly?" Twilight, I think her name was, asked

"2012" Mrs. Faragonda answered

"SAY WHAT!" Symphoni and Ryder simultaneously said

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked

"They're right" Dustin said his eyes were darting from one spot to another

"What is he doing" Roxy asked

"It's the KM179 don't you have it" Tristin was looking at me particularly

"No way that computer isn't suppose to be in stores for another seventeen years" I jumped

"Exactly" Timmy agreed

"That's because we're from eighteen years in the future." Jesse said in deep thought. We were all astonished. _Was time travel even possible?_

"Doesn't that mean that they're…?" Micheal trailed of pointing to us but looking at Kylie.

"I think so," Alexandrea said in awe. _What are they talking about?_

Symphoni shot up and pointed to the door "ALL THE BOYS, GET OUT NOW!" she yelled

"Who died and made you boss" Riven grumbled

"Oh shit he's dead" Ryder whispered as Symphoni turned as two gigantic spikes came out of the heel of her one of her shoes and caught Riven's neck against the wall "Does that answer you question?" she released him and the specialists and him left

"I said all boys" she was glaring at her brother. They grumbled and left. _What is going on?_

"How far along are you girls?" Twilight asked

"Excuse you" Musa raised an eyebrow

"O don't play dumb we know you pregnant not how long has it been" Juliet retorted

"We're on our third week, but how do you know about us being pregnant" I asked

"I'm on my fifth week "Roxy said… wait Roxy

"What!" Stella exclaimed

"But how…"

"Andy and me went to a party on earth and we got kinda drunk and two weeks later this happened and I still haven't told him because I'm scared he'll tell me to get rid of it or he'll dump me and I'll be with the child all alone and…" she kept on rambling on until Bloom finally calmed her down.

"Roxy listen you have to tell him either way so just do it"

"Ya I know but I'm scared" she whimpered


	8. Chapter 8

_**Juliet**_

"If you want I can come with you" I looked at Roxy.

She looked up at me with a smile

"Thanks"

"Uh oh" Tecna was clutching her stomach

"Double uh ho" Musa had her hand over her mouth

"Symphoni, Tristin why don't you take them to the bathroom" with that the four of them ran out and towards the bathroom.

"Girls, its getting late why don't you get to bed and we can talk tomorrow," Mrs. F asked as we all turned to her

"Ok" Alexandra responded

"But where are we staying" Ivy asked

"You will stay with the winx and as for the boys they will stay with the specialists"

"Ok thanks Mrs. Faragonda" we got up and walked out

"So what happened" Micheal asked

Just then Musa, Tecna, Symphoni and Tristin returned

"You good" Stella asked

"Empty for a few days hopefully" Tecna groaned and Musa nodded in agreement

"Ok so the boys are staying with the specialists while we stay with the winx" Roxy informed

"Lets get going then" we walked to our dorms.

"Um Twilight what moon phase is it tonight" Symphoni asked

"Lets see" her eyes started glowing pink "full moon" _uh oh that's not good_

"Damn it" she cursed

"No big deal sis" Ryder said casually, that asshole

"Your not the one who goes though this shit" she growled she walked into the dorm and slammed it shut

"Good job asshole!" I growled as I went into the dorm

"They're just dreams" I heard him yell

Finally I found her sitting out on the edge of the balcony with her back against the wall.

"You know he didn't mean it"

"Ya he did, I just wish this would happen to him for once so he could feel how I feel"

"What happened" I turned and saw Musa looking concerned.

"During full moons I have visions through my dreams… and their not just mine everything that's happened, is happening, or will happen. And I feel everything that's happening in my dream"

Musa hugged Symphoni "Why don't you two change into your pj's and come into the living room we're having a sleepover"

"But we don't have any pj's" she smiled softly then whispered, "Just flash them on" with that she left.

We went to the living room and flashed on our pj's. I sat on the ground, grabbed a pillow and put it in my lap and Symphoni laid down next to me.

"So what's goin on"

"Well we need a code name for the children" Bloom stated

"Why" Stella asked

"So we can talk about them in public" Roxy answered rolling her eyes

"How about code something or mission something"

"Code WS for winx and specialists" Flora suggested

"Or mission K for kids of C for children" Stella suggested

"I like code WS" Bloom said

"I say mission K" Layla challenged

"Code WS!"

"Mission K!"

"Code WS!"

"Mission K!"

"Wait how about code K" Tristin suggested,

"I like that"

"Me too"

"Dido"

"Me three"

"Me four"

"Me five"

"So I guess code K" everyone nodded in agreement

"So what do we do now?" Flora yawned

"Why don't we watch a movie" Symphoni laid her head on the pillow in my lap.

I grabbed the remote from the couch behind me and turned the TV on.

"Huh we should watch The Thing" Stella squealed I kept on changing the channel until I got to the channel where it was showing the movie.

_1 hour and 45 minutes later_

We were all hiding behind our pillows by now except for Flora and Symphoni who fell sleep on the couch two minutes after the movie started.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" we turned to see the door to see a cranky bunch of guys glaring at us.

"Were you guys sleeping?" Bloom asked incredulously

"Ya its 10 at night what do you expect" Adrian scowled

"Sorry we ruined your beauty sleep" Ivy chuckled he just crossed his arms and grunted

"Ya sleeping beauty sorry" Tristin laughed

"Mmmhm" I turned to a sleeping Symphoni she was twisting and turning.

"_Shut up or she'll WAKE up_" I whisper yelled

"Like I'm scared of her," Ryder snorted as they came and sat down on the ground next to us. Next thing I know Ryder's hit in the face with a pillow. HARD.

"Wake me up again and I break your arm" Symphoni growled glaring at Ryder.

Jay rolled his eyes and whistled "Isn't she cranky" another pillow hit him in the face

"Why are you people even here" she finally gave up on sleeping knowing she wouldn't get any.

"Well we were trying to sleep but all we hear is you girls every five minutes so we finally got tired of it and came to check out what's going on" Jesse said all in one breath. Symph turned to us.

"Why were you screaming?"

"We were watching a horror movie" Stella started whispered with only her eyes peaking out from behind the pillow

"Stella chill out" Twilight grumbled.

"Whatever I'm going to bed," she yawned as she headed to her dorm

_BOOM_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" we all screamed as a thunderstorm shook the school causing Flora to wake up and fall of the couch.

"What the hell" she groaned slowly getting up of the floor.

"On second thought I'll stay right here" Stella ran back in.

"Y-you guys sh-should stay he-here for the nigh-night" I stuttered keeping my eyes glued to the window.

'_BOOM'_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH"_

"_Totally" Ivy whispered as I tensed_

"I've officially lost my hearing" Symphoni put said

"You'd be screaming too if you had seen the movie" Tristin shuddered

"That's why I don't watch nor like horror movies." She smirked

_BOOM_

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

"God dammit shut up!" Adrian whisper yelled

"So are we staying or not" Sky yawned

"Ya sure" Bloom said

"But we are not sleeping here that reminds me" Stella waved her hands and eight extra rooms appeared in their dorm. "Here's your rooms girls"

_BOOM_

"YOU SCREAM AGAIN AND I WILL ZAP YOU!" Symphoni growled

"So who's going with who?" Alex asked

"I got Brandon" Bloom said

"Helia" Tecna said

"Nabu" Stella said

"Sky" Flora said

"Riven" Layla said

"And I got Timmy" Musa said

"No can do girls professor Saladin and Mrs. Faragonda partnered us up with each of you incase you have to split up for something" Sky said

"Fine" Bloom answered

"So who's with who then" Flora rubbed here eyes.

"I think you already know" Nabu answered

"Well we already know who we're pairing up with so bye," Alex said grabbing Dustin and walking into her room. Following them Twilight and Jesse walked into their room as well as Ivy with Adrian, Jake with Tristin, Kylie with Micheal, and Jay carried a again sleeping Symphoni to their room.

"Huh didn't see that coming" Stella shrugged

"Well I guess I'm going to bed now not like I have to wait for anyone."

_BOOM_

"AAAAHHHH" we screamed again. Just then the door opened up again and in came…ANDY!

"Hey professor Saladin told me I'm on this mission with you guys now"

"Roxy's in her room" Helia told him. Andy nodded and went into Roxy's room.

"Can we go I'm tired" Ryder yawned I nodded and got up

"Good night girls"

"Good night Juliet" I followed Ryder to our room and closed the door behind me. I slowly crawled into bed pulling the covers over my head and closing my eyes. A few minutes later I felt the covers pull up once more and then back down.

_BOOM_

I tensed "Come here" Ryder whispered pulling me against him.

I turned towards him and buried my face into his chest as his grip around my waist tightened. Using his heartbeat as my lullaby I slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jay_

"HEY PEA FOR BRAIN, GET UP!" I felt someone yell in my ear and shot up faster than a bullet. Turning to my left I saw Symphoni with her hands on her hips. I scratched my head and yawned.

"What do you want" I whined not even bothering to open my eyes.

"Mrs. Faragonda wants to talk to us so up up up" she grabbed onto my arm and yanked me up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again.

"Ok I'm up now can you please go outside so I can get ready"

"There's no time just put on some pants and shirt on so we can go"

She walked out leaving me to get ready. I quickly put on my yellow and white striped shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes. I started walking out while combing my hand through my hair. Closing the door behind me. Turning back to the living room I only saw one person…ugh it was Symphoni.

"Where is everybody else?"

"They left and_ I_ had to stay back and wait for _you_" she folded her arms "lets go now"

We quietly walked to Mrs. Faragonda's room. Once we got there I knocked.

"Come in" a quiet, old voice called

We walked in to find Riven, Brandon and Sky leaned against different walls, arms folded, one foot folded half way so the sole of their feet would rest against the wall as well. The rest of the boys were on the floor against different walls. All the girls were on the floor either on their bellies or legs crossed. Mrs. Faragonda had her hands behind her back and her back towards us so she was looking out her big window.

"Come in you two…have a seat" I walked over to Ryder, who was leaned against the wall, and sat next to him while Symphoni went and sat legs crossed next to Juliet who was on her belly with her head in her hands.

"So what going on" I asked putting my hands behind my head

"We were talking about how to get us back to our time" Alex responded

"And how is that _Lexi_" I grinned knowing that would bug her. When she was little, her parents nicknamed her Lexi and she hated it when anybody but her parents called her that. She growled at me

"The mystical gems." Mrs. Faragonda said turning her head towards me then back to the window. "There are 7 gems and frankly your only way back to your time."

"Where are they though?" Tristan asked

"They are each on an island guarded by their protectors. The first one is an Alexandrite; it's on the island of pixies. Another is a citrine, on the island of silence."

"O how fun" Musa grumbled

"The demantoid is on the island of demons. The rainbow moonstone is on the island of dreams. The sapphire is on the island of peace, the emerald is on the island of time. And lastly but the most important one is the ruby on the island of emotions. The ruby is what will get the other gems to work and get you back to your time"

"Well that's another day in the winx club life" Stella fist bumped the air above her

"Code K Stell don't forget" Twilight wagged her finger

"O ya" She put her finger to her lip and looked down

"What the heck is Code K" Nabu asked

"None of your business that's what" Layla retorted

"But be warned each island has its own threats. So you better be of then good luck and be safe" Mrs. Faragonda turned around and smiled "O yes and you have a week to find them if you want to get back in time for the competition and since Roxy will be joining you on this quest Andy shall also accompany you as Roxy's guardian."

"Thanks Mrs.F" Bloom got up and walked out of the room followed by us.

"We better pack our bags and get going" Tecna mumbled while looking at her portable computer

_2 hour later_

We were currently on the spaceship going the island of pixies to find the Alexandrite gem.

"Ya know I never got my breakfast," I said

Symphoni rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers causing a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes in my hands. I started stuffing my face with it.

"Pig" Symphoni muttered

"Nymph" I answered back which made her yell at me

"i'm a fairy not a nymph!"

"I don't get how a couple can be so rude to each other" Flora sighed

"That's because we're not dating Flora" I managed to get out with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Whoa there rewind that now" Stella threw her nail file behind her and walked towards us

"Well ya see since everybody else is dating we usually get stuck together when we have to pair up for something and whenever a guy tries to hit on me or a girl tries to hit on oinkers over here we just say we're dating to get them to back of."

"Wait I get why he's a pig but why are you a nymph exactly" Roxy frowned

"I used to go to gymnastics as a kid and I'm sneaky and sly when I want to be."

i snorted and rolled my eyes

"but mostly because it rhymes with my nick name Symph" she sighed

Suddenly the ship lurched

"What's going on!?" Stella panicked

"I don't know the whole system is jammed I can't do a thing" Timmy yelled

Suddenly the ship tipped over backwards and the door opened

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Helia yelled

I quickly grabbed onto the rail next to me. I looked up to see everyone holding on for dear life.

"TIMMY DO SOMETHING!" Layla yelled

"I'M TRYING"

"Guys I'm slipping" Symphoni yelled. I turned to her and she was the closest to the door

She finally couldn't hold on much longer and let go. But luckily grabbed onto the edge of the door at the last minute. Now you could only see her fingers holding on tightly. We were over a raging pool of ocean water and if she let go she would fall in with no land for what looked like miles and miles away.

"TRANSFORM STUPID" I yelled

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED DUMBASS I CAN'T" She yelled back

"WHAT" we all yelled in complete shock

"This wind is to strong, I don't think I can hold on much longer" she was now left with hanging on with only one hand

Damn nymph. I slowly let go of the rails and slowly crawled over to her flat on my stomach. I grabbed onto her hand.

"Give me you other hand" she slowly reached up to give me her other hand but he ship lurched even more this time causing me to lose my grip on her hand.

"AAAAHHHH"

"DAMNIT" I jumped after her and tried to catch up to her, which was hard because when you fall face first out of the air it feels like your skin is slowly peeling off your body. When I finally did I grabbed onto her, held her close to me and flipped us over as fast as I could so I was the one hitting the water first.

"Tuck your head in," I whispered into her ear. She tucked her head into my chest and I tucked mine into hers. Just before we hit the water I herd Symph whisper,

"I can't swim"

_SPLASH_


	10. Chapter 10

Symphoni

I woke up with my eyes burning making me blink and squint so I could see even a bit. I could hear a raging storm behind me. It was dark and there was a storm brewing above me with an occasional lightning. I could also feel grains of sand under me. So apparently I was on a beach.

"You're finally up"

I looked up and blinked a couple of times. Ryder was in front of me wringing his shirt. I got up and brushed the sand off of me. Looking around I noticed that apparently we were on an island. The only difference was it seemed to be radiating immense positive energy. It was coming of everything the flowers, leaves, trees, and even the sand. I reached over to my side to grab my bag and found it missing. I looked at my hip thinking maybe I missed the bag but it wasn't there. I started looking around and digging around the sand hoping to find it.

"What are you looking for?"

I turned my head towards him with my hands still in the sand "Where's my bag" the wind causing my hair to come in front of my eyes.

"We were miles without any sight of land, you couldn't swim and not to mention you _fainted_, we were in a _storm _with the water tossing us around and I had to swim with one hand so I could keep you from drowning with the _other._ Do you really think I was worried about your _stupid bag_?" he put his shirt back on and shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"It was a infinity bag you idiot," I said getting back up and walking towards him

"What's that" he started combing his hair with his fingers.

I sighed and crossed my arms "You can hold anything in the bag. As many items as you want, no matter how heavy and you wouldn't feel the weight."

"Cool you think they have a bag like that for men" he smirked crossing his arms as well

I decided to ignore that question "Do you still have your pocket knife?"

"Ya why"

"Gimme," I said putting my hand out. He reached into his pocket, took out the knife and put it in my hand. I opened it and pressed it into my index finger causing a drop of blood to rise out of my finger.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jay exclaimed

"Just watch," I said looking towards the sea. After a minute or so my bag came shooting at me and hit me in the stomach causing me to hunch over and fall to my knees in pain grabbing onto the bag as it hit my stomach.

"Oaf! Every time" I groaned and mumbled

"The hell!" he fell to his knees next to me and put his hand on my back.

"Me and Juliet put a spell on the bag so it can lock onto our blood and come to us whenever we need it or call for it. Plus we made it water proof, fire proof, dog proof, any type of proof we could think of" I opened the bag and found a notepad with a pen in the spiral of the notepad.

"1) Cool! And 2) what's that"

"Juliet must have called for the bag before I did and put the note in for when I call for it" I started reading the notepad and found out I was right since the handwriting was Juliet's.

_I seriously hope you call for the bag Symph because that means your both save and alive. We didn't come after you two because if any of us went after you in that storm we would have gotten stuck in the storm too. (Well that's what Bloom said. Ryder and I wanted to come after you but they convince us after tying us down to chairs.) We will come for you two once the storm dyes down. But right know we are going to the island of Pixies for the Alexandrite gem. I put some food, water, and clothes in the bag. I will keep you updated and you keep me updated. K? Hope you two are ok, be safe and watch each other's backs. And for my sake please don't fight._

_XOXO Juliet XOXO_

_P.S. Ryder has a message for you, Jay "If you hurt my sister or she has even a scratch on her when we get there your are dead Jay. DEAD!"…Ryder's words not mine. Be careful you two love ya!_

I finished reading to myself and handed it to Jay so I could look in the bag. I pulled out two pairs of jeans, red and black hoodies, and two grey sweats. I put one pair of jeans, the black hoodie, and a pair of grey sweats that were bigger then the other pairs, in front of Jay as he finished reading the note and put it down. I pulled out three bottles of water, a six-pack of Dr. Pepper, a big bag of pretzels, a big bag of hot Cheetos, some apples, carrots, and mangoes. What surprised me the most was that one of my reading books called The Lightning Thief was in the bag as well. It was part of The Percy Jackson series that I was going to be reading for the 5th time now. The bag also had both of our iPod's. A red pair of headphones connected to my ipod and a blue pair connected to Jay's ipod. I handed Jay his ipod.

"Thanks" he said putting it in his back pocket.

I also put mine in my back pocket and turned my head toward Jay.

"You hungry"

"Nope"

"You gonna keep anything out" he handed me his clothes back. I put the clothes in first and then the food. The only thing I kept out was a bottle of water, and the notepad and pen.

"How did we get here?"

"When we fell we started drowning because of the waves and when we sinked for about the third time I saw a flash of a cave underwater and swam us to it. When we got to it I found out that it was actually like a cove and to the right there was kinda like a hole were at the other end I could see a few trees. So I carried you through it and we came up here" he was looking at his ipod the whole time.

"Thanks" I started writing on the notepad

_Hey we are fine Jules we are currently on an island that Jay found. It's a good thing you didn't come after us because Bloom was right. Good luck on the mission and I will keep you updated as long as you do. Thanks for the supplies. Tell Ryder I will be fine and he doesn't need to worry about me. I'll tell you as soon as the storm is over.(which is soon hopefully.) I will TRY not to fight with your brother. Promise._

_XOXO Symphoni XOXO_

_P.S. I'm going to synch Jay to the bag as well just in case._

I put the notepad back in the bag, zipped it up, and held my hand out in front of Jay.

"Give me your hand Jay" he looked up from the ipod and took his headphones out of his ears looking at me suspiciously.

"Wwwwhhhhyyy"

"Just gimme your hand god you ask to many questions" I rolled my eyes. He gave me his hand and I drew blood from his index finger and pressed it against the handle of my bag and mumbled a spell under my breath, which caused my bag to absorb the drop of blood that came from his finger. I let go of his hand.

"There now you're also synched into the bag so when ever you need it just call for it and if you need it instantly you need to draw blood. To send it to someone just think the command for example" I thought '_bag go to Jay' _and the materialized next to Jay. I smiled.

"You try now. Send it to me" he closed his eyes and in a few seconds the bag materialized next to me.

"Cool" he said

_Bag, go to Juliet _the bag vanished. I got up and grabbed the water bottle and started walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm exploring" I didn't even bother to look behind me. As I was walking I could hear him get up and start to follow me. As I walked past the first tree the leaves turned from a healthy, forest green color to a lilac purple color. '_Like Tecna's hair'_ I mused. This caused me to pause right next to it. I felt Jay bump into my shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he barked. Geez he needs to keep his temperature in control. I moved past the tree, next to a flower. The leaves on the tree turned back to their original color and the flower petals turned lilic purple. _'What the hell' _I scrunched my brows. Wait a sec, Jay is mad right know so what if… I pulled Jay next to the tree. It caused the leaves on the tree to turn blood red.

"The plants react to your emotions." I mumbled

"Say what know?" Jay scrunched his eyebrows

"I think we are on the island of emotions Jay"

**I'm going to keep the POV's Jay and Symphoni. Its 2:30 in the morning and my mom is currently yelling at me to go to sleep so good morning/night peeps!**


End file.
